


Break

by honeybunchesofgoats



Series: Everything That's Mine is For You [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchesofgoats/pseuds/honeybunchesofgoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is busy at work, doesn't Nitori know that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> I barely proofread this cause I can hardly bring myself to reread it omg... I'm going to hell.  
> Note: Nitori is underage, 17, so age up if you want.

A small knock interrupted Sousuke from his concentration.  He pressed his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes, counting to ten and focusing on evening out his breathing.  When his office door was _shut_ , his coworkers knew that meant he was _busy_ , and all papers and news could go in the notice box outside his door where he could read through them _later_.  Another knock.  Sousuke rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Yes?"

"Uh, sorry to bother you, Yamazaki, sir, but--"

"What is it."

"There's um, a Nitori Aiichirou asking for you?  He is down at the main desk."

Sousuke forgot about his annoyance and immediately his mind started spinning into overdrive.  What could Nitori need?  Did something happen?  What could've been so bad that he sought Sousuke out at work?

"Send him up."

A beat of silence.

"Sir, you know him?  He's very young, probably not even out of high school, I don't know what he's doing here--"

Didn't the receptionist know Nitori could be in trouble right now?

"Ryugazaki, send him up.  Escort him up.  I don't want him to get lost."

"Y-yes sir."

Sousuke sat at his desk tapping his fingers impatiently until another knock broke through the tense air, almost making Sousuke jump.   The door opened a crack and his receptionist started to say something but was cut off by Nitori swinging the door open and squeezing his way into the room.

"Thank you, sir!" Nitori flashed Ryugazaki a genuine smile and then slammed the door in his face.

"Ai.  You can't just shut doors on people like that.  It's rude."

Nitori looked guilty for a half a second before he walked around Sousuke's office, taking in the surroundings.

"This is a fancy office."

Sousuke leaned back in his chair and watched Nitori with a somber expression.

"Ai, why are you here, is something wrong?"

Nitori whipped his head around, confused and alarmed.  "No?  Nothing's wrong!"

"Are you sure?  You know you can tell me anything that might be bothering you, I'd do _anything--_ "

Nitori skipped up to him and threw his arms around his shoulders.  "Nothing's wrong, Daddy.  I just wanted to say hi."

Sousuke cupped his face and looked into his eyes, not believing him.  "Ai, something must be wrong if you came to my office."  Nitori's smile softened and he nuzzled into Sousuke's hand, kissing his palm.

"No, nothing is wrong.  I promise, Daddy."

Sousuke pulled him back into a tight hug, tucking his face into Nitori's shoulder.  "You nearly gave me a heart attack.  Why are you here?"

"I was bored."

Sousuke pulled away.  "You were bored."

Nitori nodded his head.  "Mhmm!  And I know you'll always play with me when I'm bored."

"Ai, love, _baby_.  I'm at _work_.  You can't just drop in the office like this, people with ask questions, I'm very busy--"

He was cut off by Nitori's lips on his own.  They stared at each other for a half a second before Sousuke told him to go lock the door.  So much for getting work done, so much for self control, so much for _discipline_.  He really was getting soft, if a kiss could sway him so easily.  Nitori had him wrapped around his finger, as much as Sousuke didn't want to admit it. 

When he looked up he almost choked.  Nitori was shirtless and in the process of stepping out of his pants.

"Ai, _fucking_ hell, what are you doing?"  He was going to have to get his blood pressure checked after today.  He was getting too old for this.  Nitori looked up, the epitome of all sugar, spice, and everything _innocent_ , and pulled his boxer briefs down.  He kicked them off his foot then peeled his socks off.  And that's how Sousuke found himself locked in his office with a totally nude Nitori standing before him on a Tuesday morning.

Nitori walked over to him, not taking his eyes off of Sousuke's, and pushed his way between Sousuke and his desk.  He plopped his bare ass down on the papers Sousuke had been reading over and leaned back on his hands, swinging his legs.  This was _wrong_ , totally _wrong_ , on so many levels.  So many _illegal_ levels.  But Sousuke didn't deny the small smirk that thought put on his face as he leaned forward and pushed Nitori's legs apart and kissed along his lower abdomen.  Papers crinkled under Nitori's legs as Sousuke nudged Nitori back and took him in his mouth.  Although he tasted so sweet, too sweet for the little conniver his baby was, Sousuke pulled back when Nitori let out a moan.

"Shhh, baby, you can't make any noises."

"But that's not _fair_ , Daddy."

So now he wanted to debate about what's fair and what isn't?  Sousuke couldn't believe Nitori sometimes.

"It most certainly is.  Now, no noises.  If you're good, I'll give you a treat later on, okay?"

"Can we go out for ice cream?"

"Whatever you want, baby."  This was probably why Nitori was such a little brat around him.  He spoiled him too much.  He stroked Nitori's cock a few times before going back down on him, pleased when he only heard a gasp and then silence.  _Good boy._

"...Daddy."  It was a whisper, followed by few tugs in his hair.  Sousuke looked up at Nitori, who was panting and crushing papers in one of his hands.  _Oh_.  Sousuke pulled him into his lap, ignoring the papers that fell to the floor.  Nitori arched into him as they kissed and wrapped his legs around Sousuke's waist.  He ran his hands down Nitori's sides and back up, brushing his thumbs over his nipples.  Nitori squeaked, muffled by their kiss, and grabbed onto Sousuke's shoulders, digging his fingers into the expensive fabric.

"You like that, baby?"  Sousuke made sure to keep his voice low so it didn't travel beyond his office door.  Nitori nodded his head and bit his lip when Sousuke pinched the pink bud between his fingers.  "You're so sensitive, aren't you?"  Nitori nodded again and closed his eyes, letting his hair fall over his face as he leaned closer to Sousuke.  Sousuke took the hint and brought his mouth to Nitori's chest, flicking his tongue over his nipple.

"Daddy..."

Sousuke smiled against Nitori's skin.  "Shhh.  Gotta be quiet."  He unbuttoned his own pants and took his cock out, giving it lazy strokes as he bit down on Nitori's nipple, causing Nitori to cry out then slam a hand over his mouth.

"I know, baby, I'm being mean."  Sousuke kissed Nitori's neck in apology.

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy.  I can't wait any longer, I want it _now_."

Sousuke chuckled.  "In the top drawer under the folder."  Nitori gave him a questioning look but followed his directions, finding a small packet of lube a few condoms.  Nitori pouted.  "I don't want you to wear a condom."

"You can't always get your way."

"But you always get _your_ way.  Why can't we ever fuck without one?"

"Because," Sousuke kissed Nitori's nose, "Daddy said so."  He had already explained his opinion on safe sex to Nitori, who understood at the time, but always seems to "forget" in the throes of passion.   "Now, no more complaining and prepare yourself."

Nitori threw Sousuke a look and then snatched the packet, tearing it open and squeezing some on his fingers.  He leaned forward, raising himself up a little, and reached around to finger himself.  He buried his face in Sousuke's shoulder as he switched his position, reaching around front between his legs so he could get deeper.  Sousuke stroked himself while he watched Nitori, humming appreciatively when some of his precum smeared on Nitori's stomach.

"Daddy I'm ready."

Sousuke rolled the condom on, used the rest of the lube to slick himself up, and guided Nitori on top of him, closing his eyes as Nitori lowered himself slowly.  This was always his favorite part, the seconds following after Nitori sank completely down over his cock, before either of them moved.  He loved the way he could feel Nitori clench, trying to adjust, he loved the promise of what was about to come.  It was like standing on the starting block waiting for the signal to dive into pure bliss.

And then Nitori started move, slow at first, but then quickly picking up his rhythm.  Both were lost in the moment, so caught up each other that they both startled when the phone rang.  They locked eyes, and Sousuke brought his finger to his lip in a shushing gesture.  He picked up the phone.

"Yamazaki."  He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded.  Nitori watched him with his head tilt, and when Sousuke picked up on his baby's questioning stare he motioned at Nitori to continue.  Nitori bit his lip and moved, much slower than before, gauging Sousuke's reaction.  When Sousuke _didn't_ react and continued his phone call like _nothing_ was happening, he became a little more daring.  Soon he was bouncing on Sousuke's cock, trying not to make too much noise, but it was so hard to avoid the wet sounds of skin on skin and panting.  Sousuke barked something at the person on the other end of the line and Nitori moaned at the sound of his voice.  Sousuke flicked his eyes to Nitori, then shoved two fingers into his mouth, effectively quieting the boy.  Nitori sucked the digits, humming around them as he got closer to climax.  Sousuke watched him while he continued his (too long) call, a satisfied glint in his eyes as he finger fucked Nitori's mouth.

When the call ended Sousuke slammed the phone back into the receiver and lifted Nitori up and off, turning him around.  Before Nitori could process he was now kneeling on Sousuke's desk, Sousuke pushed back in and wasted no time in fucking Nitori into the hard surface, leaning over and draping himself along Nitori's back.  It wasn't much longer until Nitori came, coming over his desk and papers and muffling his cries in the crook of his arm.  Sousuke growled and picked up his pace, biting down on Nitori's bare shoulder.  And that's how he came; in his office as he fucked his naked baby on his desk.

He had to summon all his willpower not to collapse on top of Nitori.  Instead he sat back in his chair, exhausted and satisfied.  He tied off the condom and threw it in the trash, making a mental note he'd have to properly dispose of it later, and zipped himself up.

"Ai, love, come here."  He coaxed Nitori off the desk and back into his lap.  "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Nitori shook his head and snuggled into Sousuke's chest, rubbing his cheek against the soft cotton of his button up work shirt.  Sousuke allowed them some time for cuddling before picking Nitori up and placing him on the couch to the left of his desk.  He draped his suit jacket over Nitori's form and kissed his temple.

"Sleep, love.  Daddy's got some work to catch up on."

**Author's Note:**

> If I die tomorrow burn my laptop  
> come yell at me/send me love on [tumblr](http://17-honey-bunches-of-goats.tumblr.com/)


End file.
